Wolf Girl and Bad Boy
by MusicFanfic023
Summary: A young girl named Okami Keiko escaped from her clan after her clan was slaughtered and was seek refuge into Hidden Leaf Village. An Uchiha boy started to want to find out more about her as they have some things in common, would they fall in love?


Blood. Horror. Screams. That is what young Okami Keiko is experiencing now, the slaughter of her wolf clan. Screams filled her ears as she ran alone through the forest, the only words comforting her were the last words from her mother.

"Live without regrets and don't forget our clan, Keiko-chan." Those words were still ringing in her ears as the eight years old girl ran through the forest, crying and screaming seeing the blood shed right in front of her young innocent eyes. After running which seems forever, Keiko finally collapsed and tears still streamed down her small face and her hands trying to wipe the tears away from her eyes. She cried and cried till she lull herself to sleep against a tree. While Keiko is still sleeping in the early morning, three jonin from their headbands, they look like they are ninjas from none other than the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Hey why is there a small girl sleeping against a tree?" One of them asked when he spotted the girl, the other two spotted the girl and all of them had a silent agreement on taking her into leaf village and let the third hokage decide whether she would be accepted in the village. One of them with a silver hair, his forehead protector covering one of his eyes and a mask, carried the girl on his back and carried her all the way to the village. Good thing the girl is still asleep or else this would be much difficult for him to handle, he glanced at the girl at his back and he noticed dried blood on her face and some cuts on her face. He assumed that the girl had seen a slaughter and might be tortured a bit before she escaped. Once they reached their village, they first sent the girl to the leaf hospital and waited for her to wake up so that the hokage could question her. Weeks passed by and young Keiko has yet to awaken that was until on the 4th day of the gods know how many weeks that Keiko finally opened her grey eyes. She looked around a little, she seems to be in a white room with a figure sitting next to her bed.

"Hello young girl, I am this village's hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, what is a young girl like you doing out skirts of Hidden Leaf Village?" The old man now introduced Hiruzen, asked the girl politely. A young girl or not, Keiko is a genius of her clan as their clan thought the young the basics and advanced and even smaller villages around their world and Keiko managed to remember all the Hidden Village's names.

"Erm... I was escaping from a war in my-" Keiko caught herself and remembering not to mention her clan's slaughter" village." Hiruzen nodded and asked what hidden village she came from. Keiko said that she was from the Mist Hidden Village, though she is in the clan she is a shinobi from the Mist before abadoning the alliance with them but still have the files on her.

"Ok but will you at least tell me what's your name little girl?" Hiruzen asked softly.

"I'm Okami... Keiko..." Keiko replied softly before gripping the blankets of the hospital beds.

"Ok, Keiko. You will attend the Leaf's academy for understanding the shinobi world." He bowed before he left the room and Keiko looked at of the window. _I have to grow up fast don't I? Father, Mother and the people from the clan._

 **Timeskip to Keiko recovered and attending the academy**

Keiko woke up from her deep slumber and stretched her arms, bandages wrapped around her arms but they don't hurt as much before. She got up from her squeaky bed and washed up before putting on her maroon skirt and red checkered shirt and brown loafers before tying her long raven hair into a high ponytail with blue ribbon. She looked at the mirror, grey eyes staring right back to her, she smiled softly before exiting and locking the door to her apartment and took off to find the academy school. She arrived at the school and knocked on the classroom door before a tall jonin with a scar on his nose and a pineapple kind of hair opened the door for her and gestured her to get in. Keiko entered the classroom and faced the class with a soft smile on her face. Many whispers echoed in the classroom till the teacher faked cough for the class to keep quiet.

"I am Okami Keiko. Nice to meet you." Keiko bowed and smiled.

"Ok minna, you can ask Keiko any questions you would like to ask her about and I am Iruka Umino, your sensei." The sensei then smiled at Keiko. Many questions were thrown to her and many were like " What village were you in before" "Do you have any boyfriend?"(Srsly they ask this type of question to a eight year old like them?) Keiko sweatdropped at that question before answering no and the village she was in she said she was in the Hidden Mist Village.

"Hai~. That is enough of questions, Keiko why don't you sit behind Sasuke Uchiha?" Many girls glared at her while Keiko just sighed in depress and looked at the direction where Iruka-sensei was pointing. A raven-haired boy was just putting his chin on his hand and looked bored. After Keiko had settled down on her desk, she slowly drift off to her dreamland as all the things in the academy she was taught before in her clan.

"Ok... Now let's have a little quiz based on the village. Ok so how many villages are there in the ninja world?" Iruka-sensei asked the class. Many were uncertain except a bored kid with a pineapple hair saying "This is troublesome" while a pink-haired girl was about to raise her hand and smiling gleefully.

"Ok what about we ask Keiko since she was not paying attention to the class?" The whole class looked at Keiko who sighed and stood up.

"There are 31 villages in total including the small villages." Keiko replied firmly. Iruka-sensei nodded in approval.

"Yes that is correct can you name all the villages name? At least 15-" He was cut off by Keiko.

"Leaving out the main villages which is Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure and Amegakure. The minor villages are Otogakure, Uzushiogakure, Takigakure, Kusagakure, Yugakure, Hoshigakure, Yumegakure, Ishigakure, Yukigakure, Nadeshiko Village, Getsugakure, Tanigakure, Shimogakure, Takumi Village, Howling Wolf Village, Jomaegakure, Tsukigakure, Tonika Village, Hacho Village, Kagero Village, Genjutsu Tree Village, Tsuchigumo Village and-" Before Keiko could finish her sentence, the lazy boy now named Shikamaru Nara answered for her.

"And Sugi Village." He smirked at her but Keiko continued.

"Inaho Village and Kisaragi Village." This time Keiko smirked at Shikamaru which he grunted in response.

"A-Amazing you even named the now lost villages and still remembered them! Fantastic Keiko!" Iruka-sensei clapped for her. Sasuke turned around and stared at her suspiciously. _Is she really from the Hidden Mist Village?_ That was what Sasuke is thinking about as he stared at the girl behind him. After academy, Keiko walked along the pavement and came to a forest area with an open area. She decided to do some jutsus that her clan had taught her. She did a the following signs(Warning these signs are just made up from me but with proper handsigns from Naruto)

Bird - Horse - Snake

"Earth Release: Crushing Fangs Technique!" Keiko slammed her hands on the ground and shouted the jutsu's name. Earth-like wolfs came out of the ground and about four of them appeared, Keiko was on her knees, panting heavily as that jutsu requires lots of chakra the wolfs looks at her as if waiting for the command to do what to do.

"Go back." She said and the wolfs poofed away, leaving a trail of smoke after disappearing. Keiko was lying on the ground, still panting heavily.

"What was that jutsu?" The voice startled her and looked up to see Sasuke looking at her while crossing his arms.

"Oh! It is just you Sasuke-san, you startled me!" Keiko placed her hand on her chest and breathe heavily before getting up and dusting off her skirt.

"Well... You are in a clan right Sasuke-san?" Keiko asked him while putting her hands on her hips and slanting on one side.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He persuaded her which Keiko smirked in return.

"Welp. The surname 'Okami' is a name from my wolf clan, Okami means wolf right? Yes, I could do everything a wolf could do my senses are heightened and I could increase my agility and my speed. Also I have a wolf spirit but I have yet to awakened him/her now I know you want to know whether my clan still exists or not. To tell you the truth... My clan was slaughtered..." Keiko trailed away and Sasuke could see that tears are about to fall down from her eyes but what shocked him the most was that his clan was also slaughtered like hers and she holds no hatred unlike him.

"I best be going now... Would you please excuse me I gotta go." Keiko wiped the fallen tears and walked away from open area, leaving Sasuke lost in his thoughts. _That girl is similar to me... She is a mystery indeed._


End file.
